Steven Earl Kraft II
Twelve-year-old Steven was last seen playing with his family's two dogs in the 2100 block of Holly Drive in Benton Harbor, Michigan on February 15, 2001, between seven and eight p.m. Steven was about half a block away from his residence in the 2100 block of Holly Drive at the time of his disappearance. He has never been heard from again. Steven's mother was preparing dinner while he was out with their dogs and reported his disappearance afterwards. Temperatures in the area were below freezing and remained very cold over the next several days and Steven wasn't wearing a hat or gloves; he could not have survived for long outdoors without shelter. Steven's footprints led past an iced-over pond near his home to Harbor Haven Ministries on Irving Street, one block south of Holly Drive. Late in the evening three days after Steven's disappearance, his older dog, a German shepherd/chow mix, returned home. The dog apparently led his owners to a nearby pond, but no evidence of Steven's whereabouts was located in the area. The following day, his six-month-old German Shepherd puppy was located near Blue Creek, a mile and a half north of Steven's home. Steven completed a five-day suspension from Hull Elementary School shortly before his disappearance. School administrators stated that Steven defended himself against another student during an altercation and both boys were suspended from school. He is described as a good student and the incident marked the first time he was disciplined. Steven was in the sixth grade at the time of his disappearance. His teachers and classmates stated he was a quiet boy who had few friends. He lived on a dead-end street in Benton Harbor with little traffic and was familiar with the area. Steven has relatives living near his home and was well-known to the neighbors as well. His house was torn down in 2005 and his parents have since moved to Hagar Township, Michigan. In May of 2001, authorities searched four miles of Blue Creek and as well as the pond pond behind Harbor Haven Ministries, but failed to produce any evidence of Steven's whereabouts. In November of 2002, investigators searched another area of woods near the Southwestern Michigan Regional Airport in November 2002, but no evidence was located. In February 2004, Steven was reportedly seen at Midway Airport in Chicago, Illinois, but the individual sighted turned out to someone else. Investigators have investigated various theories in Steven's case, such as that he was abducted or ran away from home, but no clues to his whereabouts have been discovered. As of 2019, Steven's case remains unsolved. Description Steven is described as a Caucasian male with light brown hair, green eyes, is between 5'1 and 5'2, and weighs between 95 and 100 pounds. He has a small red birthmark on the left side of his rib cage. He was last seen wearing a white, tan & brown-striped shirt, tan parachute pants, an aqua and purple Charlotte Hornets jacket and black Lugz boots. His nickname is Stevie. Category:Missing by Year Category:2001